Nanomech
Nanomech is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Nanochip. Appearance He is an inch tall being. He has grey skin and a circuit-like design on it. Nano- mech has green wings and a large green cyclopean eye. He is composed of carbon/silicon mechnical body and has triangular feet. He also wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix on his chest. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with gloves and shoulder pads like his ''Omniverse self. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his Codontrix symbol is on his chest, and he only has one eye, which is on his face. He also only has one toe instead of three on each foot. His chest 'eyes' are also gone. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but with his Alien Swarm color scheme. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with sharper wings. Powers and Abilities *Nanomech has the ability to fly, and fire green bioelectric energy burts from his hands. *Nanomech can shrink to microscopic size *Nanomech can return to his normal size, but can't grow any bigger. *Nanomech’s wings glow when he flies. *Nanomech is very agile. Note: When Ben transforms into Nanomech, he shrinks, then his Nanomech skin covers his body. It is currently unknown why this happens (Though this maybe due to the fact that his DNA was put into use only soon after his DNA was added). This transformation is only in the movie. He might have regenerating abilities, due to the DNA of Nanomech is part of the Hive's insectoids. Nanomech can fly, can shrink to microscopic size, produce wire-like tentacles from his back, fire green electricity from the tentacles and his hands, and the ability to adapt to most situations. He is noticeably more humanoid than the other drones (possibly an Omnitrix modification, as it alters DNA in order to achieve the form of a new species, and may have fused the cybernetics of the drones with Ben's own DNA in order to transform).he was first seen in ben 10 alien swarm. In the ''Ben 10: Star Command Files episode, What's the Buzz, it is shown Nanomech can fire a green laser from his eye similar to Upgrade. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. He appears in Future Fiesta being used by Kenny to sneak into Future Fistrick's lair. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his ''Omniverse appearance. He first appears in The Negative Effect by Albedo to fight Eye Guy. He appears in A Day in the Life of A Hero to sneak in Undertown. Ben 10: Ultimate Doom He is used by Albedo to kill a Galvan guard. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Nanomech looks like he does in OV, but with a normal eye and the Ultimatrix on his chest. He appears in An Animo Wrapped in Mystery, where he escapes being impaled by spikes by escaping through a vent. Appearances *An Animo Wrapped in Mystery Omni-World Nanomech makes a minor appearence in the episode Infotain Me as a fly who bugs Ditto while he is trying to fly. ]]﻿ He later appeared in the episode'' Hallo-Weeners to get revenge on Ditto for squashing him by trapping Ditto in a haunted house. He ended up getting squished again. Sierra 10 In Sierra 10, Nanomech is more feminine, is much more agile, smaller hands, and six wings instead of four. John Smith 10 Nanomech is unlocked when John battles the nanochips, using him to defeat The Queen. Appearances By John *Fame (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Time Walker *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) By Julie *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) Galactic Battle *Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *The Alliance (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Fight (first re-appearance) (by clone 2) *Manipulation Phantom Watch *The Third Round Part 2 (first re-appearance) *Ghost of a Battle Spacewalker *In the Shadows (first re-appearance) (by clone 1) *Prisoner of War (by clone 1) *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 (cameo) *Omni War John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Cannonbolt first appearas as a summon for Alviss, becoming his "flying companion." Appearances Summoned by Alviss *Old Friends *Escape From Null Void Summoned by Gwen *Lifestream (destroyed) By John *Illusions Leo 10 In Leo 10, he is much stronger, being able to carry Nega Leo. Dimensional Capture(Used by a Nega Knight) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Nanomech's costume has gotten darker Appearances *TBA Appearances Ben 10: Protectior of the Omniverse *Bait (first reappearance) *Fusing Some Enemy Butt Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Back and Better (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *The Negative Effect (first reappearance; by Albedo) *A Day in the Life of A Hero ''(first reappearance by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Gallery BTDW Nanomech.png|Nanomech in BTDW BTE Nanomech.png|Nanomech in BTE Category:Original Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Flight aliens Category:Small Aliens Category:Robotic aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Canon Aliens Category:Canon Category:Electric Aliens Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Kai 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Deo 12 Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Leo 10 Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Legacy aliens Category:Techno-Organic Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti)